User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Yo! I'm Ash9876, otherwise just known as Ash, and an admin on FTF. If you wanna talk, just post a message below. But remember to sign your posts so I can get back to you, and make sure that I can understand your writing. Have a nice day!. Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Wardens Hey Ash, I'm gonna skip my turn on the Warden rp this go-around, so it's ur post now [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 14:46, January 5, 2015 (UTC) You should probably see into this, specifically the pics that he's using. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 04:34, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ok Let the enxt person know then amigo Yaminogaijin (talk) 00:26, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Ash, can you do me favor? Could you read my RP with Per and tell me what you think so far? I'm trying to follow your advice about RPing since you pointed out some of my flaws and stuff. Just making sure because I'm doing some heavy-duty construction on Ars with the advice given to me by HB and Aha. Elegant Dance Between the Illuminating Twilight & the Majestic Dawn. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 04:40, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Anyways, thanks for the feedback. I will keep that in mind. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 05:40, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Fine then. If it's causing that much problems, then I'll make the changes. God.... This is why I didn't wanna make a DS in the first place. But everyone is pressuring me to so. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 11:53, January 16, 2015 (UTC) There's people here that were saying I should make a DS just for kicks and to enter the DSR Royale. Also to join Dragon Soul since others were doing it. I said no the first couple of times, but eventually I gave in. And Ash, never mind. I'm deleting Ars' page anyways. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 11:59, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi there Ash. I just wanted to quickly ask about the criteria for getting Featured Article, like what they are and the standard I need to achieve. I'm not applying for Featured Article, I just want to get my pages up to that standard. Hi there Ash. I just wanted to quickly ask about the criteria for getting Featured Article, like what they are and the standard I need to achieve. I'm not applying for Featured Article, I just want to get my pages up to that standard.Minticus Maximus (talk) 00:27, January 18, 2015 (UTC) About False Demons After reading the Demon (Fanon) page to fully understand the race better, I felt I'd come to you for some help. I've begun considering having Gilgamesh be half human and half demon after a human and False Demon mated, in order to stay as truthful to Gil's original manga counterpart (this being my manga in question, where Gil and buds came from.) Thing is, I have no idea what kind of side effects would come about as a result. Would Gil be partly made out of Magic Barrier Particles? And about not being able to reproduce as the parent had; does that mean he can't change his body structure to reproduce with other species? Or he just can't reproduce at all? And I'd also like to know if he'd gain any other obscure traits from his demonic parentage, such as a different magical aura or an altered level of Magic Power compared to regular humans. I don't have any intents at the moment to make the False Demon parent's page, so I'm not applying for the creation of one. If I must make the character to properly justify Gil's heritage however, then I shall. But for now, I'm only interested in Gil being half False Demon for authenticity's sake. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:09, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much, Ash! ^_^ That's pretty much all I needed to hear before I took any sort of action. lol And I totally understand what you mean by a lower quantity of Magic Power in return for more output. Like, he has a smaller source to rely on for his magic, so he can run out quicker than most mages, and yet in return, his magic is much stronger when used. This does have me curious as to whether the particles will make his body vaguely more resistant to magic or not, but that's of little concern to me, as I'm not going for a ridiculously overpowered character anyway. Even without the resistance factor, the fact that I have some leeway while still adhering to the rules and canon of what makes a False Demon is all I need. It'll be exciting to see a human/demon hybrid who uses "holy" light (AKA White Dragon Slayer Magic) to fight with. Once again, thanks so much! :D Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:41, January 18, 2015 (UTC) WRP Ur post on the Warden RP again [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 02:24, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Elysium Guild Hehe, it's alright. Easy mistake. I mostly created Team Kirin just for the fun of it one day, and had no intent on managing a guild. As you now know, that's up to Jakyou, Zeon and Rukiryo. I'm just lounging in the guild, minding my own business. lol In any case, I'm sure there may be some space for your mage(s). And if one or more of them do get accepted by the three Elysium co-owners, then I'd like to be the first to welcome you to our little group. It'd be fun to have Gil and the others interact with your mage(s). ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:59, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Yo Ash Hope this mug looks familiar. XDXDX I am getting started on FTF and I would really like your help, mate. I would like your help with Template:YoutubePlayer, if you would not mind. I have links and stuff and your help would not be very hard: all you would have to do is copy/paste some stuff. :P Get back to me when you can. Wolfthorn (Howl) 21:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I don't have a problem with it! ^_^ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 00:10, January 29, 2015 (UTC) That's kinda lame Ashy =3= I thought the two could be besties considering they have similar traits and could find some common ground with each other. Y'know, Argo can be that one person that Noah can truly be himself around. I even formulated a backstory for how they met. All that goes to naught; if that's what you wish man. Kind of a downer though. 11:06, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Also, what are your plans with Noah? Since he's unfinished and I'm basing it off of the info that's on his page, I thought I could develop something there. If you need help I'm willing to throw a few ideas your way. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 11:10, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Basically yes. Argo is merely indebt to the woman who gave her a new lease on life; not only that, he's very protective of his new family and kinda likes his job as a Rune Knight/Mercenary. Also, he's one of those characters who develops over time. I was planning on using Noah in order to emulate this by their strange, yet friendly relationship they have; Noah serving as one of the few individuals in the series he actually cares for. He has very high moral standards despite his background, which is shown in a few instances. Anyways, you'll read all of that when I'm doing the personality section either today or tomorrow. A word of warning: BE PREPARED TO READ A LOT! If you've seen Undine, then you would know. Helps define the character. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 11:20, January 29, 2015 (UTC) You're forgetting Ash that being a Wizard Saint doesn't have to necessarily do with power; it can also be for good acts or just working long enough under the Magic Council. The reason it's so with Argo and Haruto is because they're being recognized for their deeds on behalf of said council, not for their power. Also Kairi is not really Wizard Saint level; if you meant Haruto, then that's understandable. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 11:26, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Wait, you want me to make them Wizard Saints? That's kinda strange. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 11:32, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Oooooooohhhhhhhh. That makes sense. For a second there, I thought you meant..... Nevermind =v= Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 11:36, January 29, 2015 (UTC) If one were to posses Spirit slayer would the said user be able to travel to the spirit world freely and when ever he wants?CRAPIOLA34 (talk) 16:09, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for helping me out with the Template:YoutubePlayer, man. All the work is done for that page, but the MediaWiki pages still need to be set up and I cannot do that since I am not an admin here. I listed the five pages below that I need you to copy from BFF and paste here on FTF, please. The first set of five is from BFF and those are the ones you need to copy and the other set of five are the ones that are on here, FTF, and have yet to be created. Basically, just take and copy the code from BFF on to FTF and you are all set. Thanks so much for the help man. ^_^ BFF Pages *MediaWiki:MP *MediaWiki:MP1 *MediaWiki:MP2 *MediaWiki:MP3 *MediaWiki:MP4 FTF Pages *MediaWiki:MP *MediaWiki:MP1 *MediaWiki:MP2 *MediaWiki:MP3 *MediaWiki:MP4 Thank you for doing the Template:YoutubePlayer Ash! It works, just so you know, and it is good to go. I already have it on my user page. XD Wolfthorn (Howl) 23:16, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Ashy, be a dear and take care of this user for me. He's been vandalizing the Fairy Tail Guild page and undoing edits from other users. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 01:53, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ash, is it possible for an elemental to completely fuse with another mage, handing them all of their respective elemental powers? It's a mere random thought that I had. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 20:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Ah, the reason I put it on your talk page was because I thought it was something minor. That's all. But thanks for explaining it to me :3 Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 22:20, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Waaaaah~ Ashy, what's up? How are you, it's been a while. I was surprised to have my article be put in the Featured Magic category, since you could say it's taken from TypeMoon. Still, I'm honored, thanks :) [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 15:22, February 9, 2015 (UTC) All nonsense, my friend, you did a fine job. Coding is pretty simple once you get the hang of it: I worked a lot of the BFF CSS coding, so I am getting really familiar with it. Wolfthorn (Howl) 18:24, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Wardens RP Ur up amigo Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:49, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes always have something new that you can do to them, like the gender symbol here on FTF and the parent Fairy Tail wiki. John Wick (Contact · Works) 20:38, February 16, 2015 (UTC) RP Your post again on the warden rp dude [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 21:52, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Ash, Damon and me were wondering if we needed to make the page for isenberg (one of the countries of earthland ) if we wanted to include that country in our stories. Xz791 (talk) 00:26, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Feeling a Bit Confused Here. Would Like Guidance Please Well, seems I finally have a magic that I'd like to give Zelda Beryl; Gold-Make magic. Thing is, I don't think Lee's been here in ages, and I'm not sure if I'll be hearing from him if I try to contact him. I'd really like to have Zelda use this form of magic though. So what I'm asking is this; is it possible to write up my own Gold-Make page as I had for my White Dragon Slayer Magic? Or am I restricted to only using Lee's Gold-Make and waiting for him to miraculously appear one day to give me a reply? Likewise, if I do make my own Gold-Make, is it possible to have Zelda use a Static and Dynamic Gold-Make simultaneously? I'm having a hard time choosing between the two, and I can see her performing both forms of Gold-Make magic. If I must choose one, I will. And if she must specialize in one over the other, then I'll go with that too. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:34, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Wait, never mind. My apologies for wasting your time with this. Rukiryo brought to my attention that it could just be Gold Magic, so that it can be manipulated as Zelda sees fit, but at the same time it'd have its properties altered too. Making it harder, sharper, faster, more dense, etc. Since ya know, gold is a terrible metal to fight with. So I guess I'll just do that then. Again, sorry for being a bother. >_< Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) 08:16, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Hey Ash,Chan I Wanna Take Your Lightning God Slayer Magic For,That I Want To Add This Magic To A Character,Thanks If You Say Yes. Bit Confused God Slayer? 08:18, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Hey Ash,Chan I Wanna Take Your Lightning God Slayer Magic For,That I Want To Add This Magic To A Character,Thanks If You Say Yes.I Will Be Good,Have A Nice Day Hello, I'd like to know which template to use for the Guild members list? You know the one that says the rank of the mage, the name, status of the guild and their team? Can you please help me out with that? I'm a little new here. And I'm trying to have all my ducks in a row before I publish a fanfiction. FlashWally22 (talk) 16:39, February 27, 2015 (UTC)FlashWally22FlashWally22 (talk) 16:39, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Dice Magic Hey Ash, i feel like i need to use this magic for my character Alexander Jay Thurston. Unfortunately, i don't know what it does, because it hasnt been described on its page, or on Luna's page. Can you please either describe it to me or put some more info on the page? Thanks, Garlicfork (talk) 17:36, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Can I have permission to use Plasma Magic for a future character of mine?White(Arg.Homework) 02:38, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Relatives Shouldn't it be possible to make Gildart's kids seeing how many he flirts with. They of course wouldn't know they was the kids of him because he left them Affiliation Request Hello, I'm the founder of the French Fairy Tail Fanon ^^ Sometimes ago I asked to Zicoihno an affiliation request with my wiki. He said I have to ask to the other admin so what do you think of the idea ? Fujimaru-kun (talk) 20:10, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Also, if you're interested in giving suggestions. Just follow the instructions. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 01:09, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Enough is enough Alright, to start off, I’m not an Anon. I’m a regular user on FTF who has logged out for a moment to avoid having a target painted on my back. As for this whole “HATE” thing, enough is enough. Wiki-ing is supposed to be about having fun, and having to watch a review out each week where people do nothing but hammer the series is getting more than a little tiresome. Especially with the release of Alpha’s latest blog, Worst Anime Characters, feels like the culmination of a long period of people just showing up to do nothing but complain. I get everyone’s entitled to their own opinion, and I’m not trying to step on that in any way, it’s just that this whole thing has gotten to the point that it dominates a majority of the wiki activity, and I for one do not think that that is OK. I’m not along in this as well. Several other users have voiced that this situation has gotten out of hand, and I ask now that some change needs to happen to stop this from turning into the norm for this wiki. Again, I’m aware of the whole “Free Speech” problem that this treads into, but seriously; enough is enough. Ash Dude cna u make ur edit ont he Warden RP or pass it to the next person....It's been held up long enough. Please make ur move soon amigo. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:14, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Spirit Slayer (for later) Hi Ash! I know that I don't have the requirements yet, but when I get 50 edits and a complete character may I create 2 Spirit Slayers for a storyline that I'm going to make? I asked Per and she said yes when the time comes but on the Spirit Slayer page it says it's your property so I'm thinking that I have to ask you? XKidWyvern (talk) 04:42, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Aurora magic Hey Ash, I was wondering if i could use Aurora magic for my character? I have a couple Ideas for spells for it as well.PrinceTony (talk) 06:32, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Drake Vermillion (talk) 13:38, March 17, 2015 (UTC)So Ash I am creating A Storyline,Can You allow me to? Agura? Drake Vermillion (talk) 04:55, March 18, 2015 (UTC)That Agura page that is a stub I am Gonna Expand It? Wire Magic So, just got some friendly info that might help spurce up that page (although it depends on whether you've seen these shows). You can take a few ideas from Walter from Hellsing (preferably when he's younger, as he managed to CUT A BUIDLING IN HALF with wires) and Decim from Death Billiards/''Death Parade'' (as he shows some nice skill with them). But whatever, that's just my two cents on the matter. Anyway, have an erudite day. The No Life King (talk) 13:29, March 28, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Is the whole coloured comment box thing admin only? I have a feeling it is... ;_; Ah, first world problems. Lol, I can imagine. Yea, there's an image size limit. I got the last two backgrounds (remember the one from Christmas time) from the wikia development team and David Chola respectively (not sure if you remember him, he used to be a user here). The background we're using right now was made by the development team. The former takes requests for this sort of thing and David and I are on relatively good terms, so he helped me out. I'd go to either of those people, but the former is probably a better idea in the long run as this sort of stuff is their job. 14:52:42 Thu Sure, I'll review him. I was scanning his page the other day now that you mention it. 16:15:53 Sat Recipe for Disaster It is currently your turn on our role-play! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 01:53, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Your turn once more [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 05:57, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Back to you [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 16:27, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay, you asked for whether or not I think Nolan qualifies as a Wizard Saint. Sorry for the late reply, birthday party I had to attend. So let's start the criteria countdown: #Jumping right down to his abilities for this first one, and I guess it makes sense, this is my 'expertise'. He's still an article under construction, but given what I've seen thus far, he's definitely an S-Class mage in terms of power. He possesses a wide variety of skills, immense prowress as a swordsman that puts me to shame (I could learn a thing or to from you). He's also got enough skill in hand-to-hand to skate by in a battle, and physically, he's a well-trained individual. Nolan also possesses a varied array of magical abilities; Arc of Reality, a powerful illusion magic, Pulse Magic, which Nolan uses to creative effectiveness, Repel, a defensive magic, Sword Magic and even Water Magic, With the addition of Requip and Transformation, it's safe to say Nolan has a well-versed repertoire of skills. #He's 35. 'nuff said. #His magical energy reserves appear to be gargantuan in nature. This is a section that's incomplete, but naturally, you'll simply fill it in later. And judging off what I see, he possesses enough magical energy to flare it out as a corporeal aura, similar to Gildarts. Impressive in and of itself. He's also has unlocked his Second Origin. #Despite the fact that he appears to have an aggressive side, it isn't unwarranted. As you described in the personality section, Nolan is a man moulded by his experiences in the kind-hearted, noble person he's grown to be. He doesn't appear to seek out fights, however, when placed into the situation, he won't hestitate to do what needs to be done when the time calls for it. #Okay, so Nolan is neither a Guild Ace or a Guild Master. Instead, he was raised directly by his intended predecessor, Harry, after he was adopted from slavery. As the student of the current Wizard Saint who aims to take over his father's "position", I think that'll fulfill the requirements for the fifth bit of criteria. #Okay, as for intelligence...that's listed on his abilities, though it's not complete. However, knowing you, it'll be something impressive. So, all I have to work on in terms of intellect is what you've shown on his personality, and true to form, from what's there, he seems to be a wise individual capable of assessing a situation while remaining calm. He also seems to have a bit of a silver-tongue, being persuasive, and manipulative, as shown with his clever use of Transformation magic. Given his skill in the magical arts, I'm comfortable saying Nolan is fairly knowledgable in regards to magic. #As far as reputation goes, it appears since the years Houdini took Nolan in, he's gained quite a bit of respect, looking at the monikers he's amassed since then. It's primarily to Bosco where I see quite a bit of adoration and respect for Nolan. So, to give it a score...I think I'd score it as 12/14. Every bit of the criteria, minus the last two, merited full marks in my book.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 02:46, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so, here's my assessment of Nolan. I still think he shouldn't own land. Anyway, Nolan is definitely S-Class power-wise, if not Guild Ace level. He's got a lot of skills, and he's pretty balanced in terms of what he can do—he has a lot of powers and abilities to deploy. He's the required age—in fact, a bit more. He has the required amount of magical power and the skill to manipulate it. His personality is of the right mindset for being a Wizard Saint. While he isn't a Guild Ace or anything like that, he's raised by another saint; so that fits this criteria. He's a pretty smart guy; though since Nolan isn't finished yet, I can only say that being judged on his personality. He's a pretty cool guy. But elaborating, he seems to be well-loved by people, though that's mainly in Bosco. Anyway, I'd give him a 13/14. Nice work. Sorry about the briefness of my 'review', Easter's on and I can't really say anything other than that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:57, April 5, 2015 (UTC) My bad about the Nolan thing, too slow, I know. Him getting approved was a given though. 01:54:45 Mon Apologies for the delay, but I have posted at last. (Recipe for Disaster) [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 18:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) FTF Infobox Yo Ash! Wyv here. I had a question concerning the infoboxes used here on Fairy Tail Fanon and figured I'd come to an admin first, before I took any immediate action, and seeing how well we get along, I thought I'd come to you first. Thing is, I was planning on adding a character page on my own wiki, but the infoboxes I have there just aren't cutting it for me. I really like the information spread out on the infoboxes here, so I was hoping if I could borrow them for use on my wiki. I'd probably change a few things, like "magic" to "sorcery" (yeah, sounds like the same thing, but in my series, it functions differently as opposed to Fairy Tail's magic. But I digress.) I hope this is alright with you guys, since the infoboxes would be a huge help for me. And hey, I figured it'd be better to be upfront and honest with you guys rather than just stealing an infobox without saying anything. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 12:57, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh thanks! ^_^ As for which infobox, I was hoping to borrow the character infobox. Not too sure if I'll be using the magic infobox or not, but I'll keep it in mind just in case. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:13, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Yo, Forest here asking about something and I wanted to get your opinion. About two weeks ago, I was involved in a combat RP and the way my RP partner did one of his posts made me wonder whether it was allowed. In my second or third to last post, I wrote that my character activated a spell to do something to a forest of trees. (What'd you expect, I'm a Forest Dragon Slayer) But then my RP partner said that he did something before I used that spell and that my spell never happened. I wanted to know whether that was allowed. I've already asked Per and Zico as well as Aha about this (one of them I'm still waiting for answer from) and I wanted to hear your thoughts on it. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi, can you please delete my page, Seira Valdez? Also, how do you create your own property template? Old comments on a new article? Hello! I've recently created a page called Lumière Céleste ' ' '(http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lumi%C3%A8re_C%C3%A9leste?venotify=created) When I started to first edit the page, it appears that there was a page of the same name that was previously deleted. Even though this is a new article, old comments that were on the original article still remain on it. I think you were one of the people who had commented something about article clean up. Is there a way to get rid of the old comments or can you delete them please? Thank you! -- Kyushimi 10:54, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see, I look forward to the end results. And I'll keep that in mind when I write his history section. Though I think I'll just stick with Crystal-Make for Eden. And yea lol, I am enjoying it, thanks. '12:13:42 Thu Claw Magic Hey, Ash, is your Claw Magic free use, or do I need your permission to use it, and if so may I use it for one of my characters. Thanks. --Otaku-ō 22:41, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Ash, can I have your permission in using both the articles, Firefly Magic and Repel?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 23:10, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Ash, I think you've mistaken me for Otaku with Claw Magic...my post is right below Otaku's. Aside from that I'm sorry for the misunderstanding about the quote I've made lol. You really aren't the first who mentions about that quote lol like Zebul and someone else (forgot who).AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 16:37, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Sir Ash, is it possbile to have your permission in using the article, King Magic despite being author exclusive content? If not, then is it fine still to create a similar Magic based on that name and its ability alone. I'm going to reword it in my own image if you would like.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 20:25, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Ok cool, I might do this either now or in the Summer lol. I might need to add this on the list so I can remember. AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 23:55, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Permission Hi Ash, may I have your permission to use Flash Sword Style for Dex D. Draco ? Thank you. --Ventus (talk) 18:20, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Switch Template Hey Ash, not sure if you're still having the issue, but we made a slight alteration to our .js and it seemed to fix the issue. "Undelete" Ashy, are you able to "undelete" pages? If so, can you do it to Kobold Coven? In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 06:29, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, Ashy~! <3 In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 06:44, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Ripcordkill345 (talk) 02:38, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ash remeber me im the guy u met on my day on chat, anyways i made a gif on makeagif.com but idk how to post it on to one of my characters can u help me thanks Ashy~! Can I make one of my characters a potential candidate of the Ten Wizard Saints (and remain as a candidate forever)~? Because my character would be violent but strong in terms of Magic. In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 05:51, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Ashy. I was going to ask you for your permission to used Absent Thought because it's one user of a kind right? More so, I'm trying to think of a tangible reason for using it on this character, Ghost Magi. Any ideas?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 15:22, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Flash Sword Style could you please add Dahl to the list of users of Flash Sword Style? I think he'd at least be Expert Level, close to Master Level, but I guess that'd be more your call based on what all I have done with him thanks, again, for letting me use this kickass sword style Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:05, May 21, 2015 (UTC) lol, I probably should've said something much sooner, but I kept putting it off, so not a big deal and awesome, thanks for adding him as a Master Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:25, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Flash Style I was wondering if Zorro could use your Flash Sword Style? :3 Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 21:11, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Ripcordkill345 (talk) 03:08, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ash i saw that u made a Ten Wizard Saint page what template do i use to make the information box and also for the membership the organization templates in the list of helpful templates dont seem to be working Ashy! Can you delete Bethany Willow for me? In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 07:20, May 26, 2015 (UTC) I just wanna ask, I'm making an organization here that is composed of criminals. And their missions will be deathly and if they complete such task, their sentences will get reduced. So it's a parallel of DC's Suicide Squad.... Is a thing like that allowed here? Or should we only use original concepts? In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 02:21, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Help http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_Origin:_The_Index I am trying to make a little table on the side to make everything neat, as I have seen in other stories I have read, but the problem is that the code I put in isn't really doing what I need it to do. Could you help me? What am I doing wrong here? Lord Dracula13 (talk) 03:20, May 28, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean by direct plagiarism~? In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 03:44, May 28, 2015 (UTC) So, the group's purpose will be the only thing similar to the Suicide Squad's. Got it~ And ty! ~ In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 03:55, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Dazz approached me in regards to affiliation with his OP fanon. I said okay and so did Aha, who Dazz also contacted. Are you okay with this affiliation? 21:16:09 Sat